


There's Only Room for One In My Heart

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adults, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: Sora swoons over a new up and coming singer that is featured on a tv show. Matt is jealous until she reassures him there's only room for one rock star in her heart.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	There's Only Room for One In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page, which was posted in 2018. I'm using AO3 as a backup.

A joyful, high-pitched squeak escaped Sora Ishida's lips when she entered the living room dropping the clothes she recently folded on the floor in an instant. An up and coming singer, who quickly became one of Sora's favorites, was featured on a tv show and was wooing a character. Normally, she'd be mindful of when their daughter was sleeping, but she couldn't help it.

It was him! The new singer! Oh, with those vocal chords, he was so dreamy!

Matt laid on his back on the couch, their two month old fast asleep on his chest, as he studied for an upcoming Astronomy test. Frowning, he looked passed his book removing his reading glasses and observed his wife. This wasn't the first time she had this reaction whenever this new singer came on the radio or tv and it was beginning to bother him.

Not to mention she could've waken their daughter.

Placing the textbook on the floor, he softly caressed his sleeping daughter's head as he asked his wife in a low whisper, "Seriously, what do you see in him anyway?" His eyes remained on their daughter.

"Hmm?" Sora's eyes were still glued to the screen while she felt around on the floor for the clothes she dropped.

"He's not even attractive."

"Sshhh, hold on a sec," she dismissed his statement away so she could listen to what the singer was saying.

His eyes lifted to see her grin slowly turn into a wide, dreamy smile. The frown on Matt deepened and his tone became slightly deeper. "Yo."

Sora's head snapped to Matt's direction instantly as if what was said magically brought her back down to reality. "What's up?"

"Seriously, what do you see in that guy?"

Sora chuckled. She tiptoed towards him, softly kissed her daughter and sat on the floor next to him. "He writes romance songs and he can play the guitar. What's not to like?"

Rolling his eyes, he fished for the tv remote control that was wedged between himself and the couch cushions and changed the channel. The frown deepened.

Sora eyed her husband on how he reacted and smirked. It didn't click on how what she said sounded until now. Snickering, she took the remote out of his hand and held his hand in hers.

"Let me rephrase that. Anyone can write romance songs, but his lyrics are raw. You can feel the emotion, which I don't think is common…Did I mention that he can play the guitar?"

"Whoop-de-do."

"I never said a guitar was superior to the bass," she joked.

She couldn't help it. Matt being jealous was actually cute, as ironic as the situation was. She leaned in close to him running a hand through his silky hair and stopped at his cheek.

"Singers come and go, but you will forever be my favorite rock star, future astronaut and husband, Matt Ishida."

Matt squinted analyzing her words and facial expression in silence. At long last a "Hmm" was released with one corner of his mouth turning slightly upward. They both turned to their sleeping daughter. Anytime now she'd wake up hungry for a bottle.

"Besides," Sora continued with a teasing air, "There's only room for one in my heart."

Both corners of Matt's mouth were turned upward not catching on until Sora finished her thought.

"Our daughter, of course!"

His smile dropped down to a smirk shaking his head.

"Okay. Maybe two," she grinned and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"There better be," he replied with a gentle kiss.


End file.
